As part of health promotion, there are technologies that involve transmitting step count data in a pedometer to a server and sharing the information with a plurality of users, such as shown in JP 2002-176426A (hereinafter, Patent Literature 1), for example.
Also, as part of health promotion, the number of people going hiking in the mountains has been increasing in recent years. Map information and route information are extremely important for hiking, and there are techniques for obtaining map information and route information using, for example, a Garmin walking data logger or an activities of daily living analysis device disclosed in JP 9-53957A (hereinafter, Patent Literature 2) that plots a locus of movement on a map.